This invention relates to a clipping detection and, more especially, to a detection of a clipping event in audio signals.
In an audio recording, clipping events occur when an amplitude of an input signal to an audio recording device has exceeded an available dynamic range of the audio recording device.
The clipping events occur in, for example, voice telecommunications. The clipping events in the waveform during the audio recording degrade speech recognition performance. This is because the clipping events unintentionally appear in a high-frequency area of spectrum.
Typically, the clipping events can be detected by checking whether or not each sample of waveform is reached at maximum or minimum value. For example, in 16-bit quantization, the maximum and minimum values of the sample in the waveform are +32,768 and −32,767, respectively.
Values in which the clipping events occur are not necessarily maximum or minimum values of the 16-bit quantization, depending on the condition of an audio recording device or software.